En la boda de mi hermana
by eLeTwihard
Summary: Adaptación de la película homónima. "¡Rose - gritó la joven a punto de derribar la puerta de roble - ayuda! ¡Me persiguen cuatro hombres que dicen estar enamorados de mí!" OOC /minific /Rated M por futuros Lemmons.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Nueva historia! Está sin betear porque no podía esperar para que lo leyeran, espero mi beta no me mate D:

Espero de corazón les guste.

PD: de Cóctel explosivo solo nos queda el epílogo *le lanzan tomates*

* * *

**Narrador POV**

A penas eran las 4 AM y la hermana pequeña de la novia, Isabella Swan, caminaba por el salón de bodas con una botella de ron en la mano y en la otra sus tacones dorados de 15 centímetros completamente borracha. Su hermana, la recién casa Rosalie Swan estaba demasiado ocupada guardando sus ganas de arrastar a su nuevo marido Emmett al baño y comenzar su luna de miel, a si que por su propia salud mental, decidió ignorar a su hermanita.

Bella Swan no era una monjita, como su apariencia le hacía parecer. Según sus propias palabras "era toda una inmersa en el arte del sexo". Así le había contestado a todo aquel que se le había acercado en la boda.

Por otra parte, estaba Edward Cullen. Era un amigo cercano de Emmett y padrino en su boda. En uno de los ensayos para la boda de Emm, había probado cuan inmersa estaba Isabella Swan en los artes del sexo y ¡Madre mía, quien lo diría! Que esa pequeña de ojos cafés estuviera tan inmersa… Verla ahí, borracha con su botella de alcohol en mano, le tenía totalmente excitado. Pero se controló. Después de esos momentos de pasión, Isabella Swan no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta el mismo día de la boda, donde se había dado cuenta de que tenían una química atroz y arrolladora y que pagaría todo el oro del mundo por volver a follársela en el baño de la pequeña iglesia donde había sido celebrada la boda.

Isabella Swan salió del precioso salón donde se estaba celebrando tal evento y se sentó en la fuente que había en la pequeña plaza justo al lado del salón de eventos. Aquella fuente era la fuente de Venus. Isabella escuchó unas voces hablando detrás suya y cuando giró para ver quiénes eran, no daba crédito.

Al ver a la pequeña Swan caminar sola del salón de bodas, Edward Cullen la siguió discretamente. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de salir del salón, la mejor amiga de Rosalie Tanya soy-toda-silicona Denali le atacó, literalmente.

\- Eddy – chilló con su voz aguda – ven, acompáñame a tomar el aire.

Edward no pudo decir que no, porque no pudo ni mediar palabra cuando fue arrastrado a la plaza donde se encontraba la fuente de venus. Había una chica sentada en el borde con los pies metidos en el agua pero al ser de noche no podía identificar quien era. Tanya comenzó con su perorata y él solo pudo disimular su aburrimiento.

En cuanto Isabella Swan identificó que era Edward Cullen el hombre que estaba muy cerca de la plástica Tany (como Rose le decía), algo de ella reventó. Una furia se apoderó de ella. Se remangó su caro vestido de Oscar de la Renta y entró en la fuente.

\- ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SOIS IGUALES, BASTARDOS! – gritó, y las personas que simplemente pasaban por allí paseando o las que estaban en el bar de enfrente tomando una copa al aire libre, la miraron sorprendidos.

Edward Cullen, al observar aquello, entró y buscó a Rosalie para informarle de los hechos. Rosalie salió en busca de su hermana y logró sacarla de la fuente.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – bramó, y todos los que observaban la escena continuaron a lo suyo, excepto Edward, Emmett y Tanya que observaban costernados y divertidos la escena. – Dios, enana, apestas a alcohol. Entra al salón ahora mismo.

\- No – fue la contestación de Isabella Swan. Continuó hablando. – estoy harta del amor y todas vuestras mierdas. NO. EXISTE. ¿Y sabes qué, hermanita? Me suda un pie el amor, las boda, los matrimonios y todos. Incluso la leyenda de esta fuente. La gente que echa aquí una moneda esperando que alguien la recoja. Patético. – concluyó. Y, cogiendo un puñado de monedas de la fuente, lo más dignamente posible, se marchó hacia el salón de bodas, dejando a una Rosalie totalmente atónita.

Edward Cullen no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer Isabella Swan. Dios sabía que estaba duro como una roca y mientras todos intentaban asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, él disimuló su gran erección. _Ella volverá a ser mía._ Se juró.

Horas más tarde, cuando todo el festín acabó y los novios se marcharon a su nueva casa, una muy ebria Isabella Swan entraba a su habitación de hotel, vaciaba el contenido de su bolso de fiesta en una pequeña mesa, se quitaba el sujetador y el elaborado peinado se echó a dormir en la mullida cama.

Esa noche, la vida de Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Mike Newton, Jacob Black, Tyler Mellark y Eric Yorkie sufriría un drástico cambio.


	2. Capítulo 2

*Sale de detrás de su torre de trabajos y apuntes de la universidad*

No me maten, pero la universidad me tiene muy estresada. Sí, ya sé que prometí continuar la historia en febrero, pero me ha sido casi imposible.

Os seré sincera, no sé cuándo podré continuar la historia. Lo más seguro es que sea cuando termine mis exámenes dela universidad, en junio… Lo siento.

Sin más dilación, aquí lleváis el capítulo dos, enjoy ;)

* * *

**Narrador POV**

\- Jamás volveré a beber – chilló la chica de cabellos marrones al despertar al día siguiente. Se levantó de la cama (como pudo) y literalmente se arrastró hacia el baño de la suite. Se lavó la cara, se quitó su costoso traje y se dio una ducha de agua fría.

Una hora después, sentada en la mesa de su habitación frente a una gran taza de café y un croissant, los recuerdos de su enorme borrachera llegaron a ella. Por su propia salud mental, los hizo a un lado, y decidió salir a correr.

Cuando llevaba un rato corriendo, fue consciente de que alguien la seguía. Ralentizó el paso, y por el rabo del ojo vio a un chico detrás de ella. Totalmente asustada, se acercó a él.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – le preguntó.

El chico, un pintor callejero llamado Jacob Black, se había prendado de ella nada más de verla pasar corriendo junto a su puesto. E inmediatamente corrió detrás de ella.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti – simplemente dijo.

La chica retrocedió un paso, asustada.

\- Vayamos por partes… ¿Quién eres y cómo es eso de que estás enamorado de mí?

El chico hizo una ridícula reverencia digna de siglos antiguos e Isabella cambió su peso de un pie a otro, incómoda.

\- Me llamo Jacob Black, madame, y segundo me he enamorado de ti cuando has pasado corriendo junto a mi puesto de pintura unas calles más arriba.

_Esto es una broma, la cámara oculta está en algún lado…_ se dijo a sí misma la chica.

\- Vale, vale – dijo la chica sin saber qué decir. Y al momento se le ocurrió algo – pero soy una chica muy dura de conquistar. Necesito saber si eres bueno en todo para poder enamorarme de ti. – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

El chico se relamió los labios, e Isabella Swan ya estaba cachonda perdida. _Hay que reconocer que el chico está muy bien trabajado… y dotado. _ Se dijo.

\- Te llevo esta noche a cenar, princesa, y sabrás qué bueno soy en todo – le susurró el chico y Bella Swan, a estas alturas, ya era de gelatina.

Rápidamente, Isabella Swan sacó un papel y apuntó su hotel y su número de habitación.

\- Te quiero a las 8 en la puerta de mi habitación, cenaremos en el restaurante del hotel, y así podremos conocernos.

Tras esto, el chico se despide y ella continúa su marcha con su diosa interior ya con su gorrito de fiesta celebrando la noche que le esperaba. _¡Mierda, estoy sin depilar! _Recordó.

Buscó un local de peluquería y estética y lo halló uno unas calles más adelante. Entró y el chico le indicó que esperara en una de las sillas. Cuando solo quedaba ella en aquel salón, el recepcionista se acercó a ella y le dio una tarjeta. Bella la miró intrigada y vio un nombre y un número de teléfono.

\- ¿Y esto…? – preguntó la chica entre asustada y extrañada.

\- Para que esta noche salgamos a conocernos, muñeca. Aunque simplemente con verte ya te has robado mi corazón.

_Otra vez no…. _Se dijo, pero inmediatamente vio que podía cumplir uno de sus sueños más deseados: realizar un trío. Ya se había acostado con muchos chicos, pero nunca había tenido un trío ni se había acostado con otra chica, y tenía curiosidad.

\- Lo siento, ya he quedado con alguien esta noche. ¿No te importa, no? – le guiñó un ojo.

El chico le guiñó un ojo.

\- Claro que no, muñeca, donde comen dos comen tres. Por cierto, soy Mike Newton, linda. – y acto seguido se colocó detrás del mostrador y una chica pelirroja le indicó que pasara para realizarse su depilación, sin tiempo a decirle su nombre al chico.

Media hora más tarde, adolorida pero totalmente libre de pelo en su cuerpo se dirigió a su habitación de hotel, pidió la comida para que se la subieran a su habitación y acomodándose en la mullida cama se dispuso a leer los WhatsApp que le habían enviado. Nada del otro mundo: grupos hablando por los codos; el de la boda, lleno de gente resacosa poniendo "buenos días" a las 2 de la tarde y un mensaje de un número desconocido. Abrió la conversación y se dispuso a leer.

_Hola hermosa, ayer en la boda estabas despampanante. Fuiste una vez mía, recuerdas? Necesito otra noche contigo hermosa, mi sed de ti no se ha saciado, bella flor. Contesta, por favor._

_PD: no mates a Emmett por darme tu número_

_Edward :)_

La chica leyó el mensaje una, dos y hasta tres veces. Tenía que reconocerlo, Edward Cullen fue una grata experiencia. Y, no nos engañemos, en cuanto lo vio enfundado en su frac negro, deseó arrastrarlo hasta el baño más cercano y cabalgarlo hasta que sus piernas dolieran por los calambres. Cuando comenzó el baile (después de haberlo devorado con la mirada todo el banquete) estaba tan caliente que su única forma de no tirárselo en mitad de toda la gente era emborracharse hasta casi perder la noción del tiempo.

_Hola Edward. Muchas gracias, me vas a sacar los colores. Podemos quedar mañana para dar un paseo, cenar y lo que surja. Creo que Emmett se merece una recompensa… Besos._

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta que sonreía como una idiota al leer el mensaje. Además, cuando vio a Tanya intentando meterse en sus pantalones sentía unas ganas tremendas de arrastrarla por los pelos hasta dejarla totalmente calva de por vida.

Dejando su móvil a un lado, se dispuso a elegir el modelito para la noche. Eligió unos jeans negros ajustados, un conjunto de lencería rosa pálido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, unos tacones negros y una blusa amarilla con un escote de vértigo. Teniendo unas horas más, decidió tumbarse en la mullida cama para ver la televisión, pero rápidamente se quedó dormida.

En el sueño ella caminaba por una calle desierta y de repente se sentía perseguida por cuatro hombres. Ella comenzaba a caminar más rápido pero ellos la alcanzaron rápidamente. La agarraron de brazos y pies y comenzaron a susurrarle "estamos enamorados de ti". Ella, totalmente asustada mira sus caras. Dos de ellos eran los chicos que ha conocido hoy pero los dos siguientes no los conoce. Se libera y corre despavorida por las calles de Italia hasta que halla la casa de su hermana. "¡Rose - gritó la joven a punto de derribar la puerta de roble - ayuda! ¡Me persiguen cuatro hombres que dicen estar enamorados de mí!"

Bella despierta sudando. Mira la hora de su reloj y se dispone a pasar una noche de ensueño en la que espera cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños.

* * *

¿Reviews?

No sé cuándo será el próximo capítulo… Ando falta de tiempo e inspiración

Cualquier sugerencia/consejo/crítica constructiva es bien recibida :D

Si no han visto la película, se la recomiendo ;)

Besitos de fresa para todas


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola hola!

Hay un cambio en la trama de la historia. No va a estar basado en la película homónima, he decidido jugar yo misma con la historia. He tomado simplemente el inicio de ésta. Tengo ganas de experimentar con ella je je je.

Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos de ustedes ya que habrá más de dos personas teniendo sexo a la vez y bisexualidad. ¡Si leen, es bajo su responsabilidad!

Les dejo con la esperada noche.

Besis de fresa

* * *

La gran noche

Narrador POV

Isabella abrió la puerta de su suite como pudo, ya que tenía a Mike besando su cuello y a Jacob masajeando sus pechos hinchados y con los pezones totalmente erizados.

Llegaron a trompicones a la mullida cama y musitó un "por fin". Jacob liberó sus pechos del maldito sostén y atacó uno de ellos con la boca. No podía moverse y ella también quería disfrutar y dar placer a sus compañeros de cama. Mientras los chicos se masturbaban y ella a sí misma también y se observaban los unos a los otros, recordó cómo había sido la cena entre los tres.

La cena había sido tranquila. Jacob resultaba ser bisexual aunque totalmente enamorado de ella y cuando vio entrar al restaurante a Mike sus ojos brillaron con deseo. A Mike le sucedió lo mismo. Aunque prefería las mujeres, el trío con otro hombre no le pareció mala idea.

Charlaron hasta que la tensión sexual les tenía con las sillas lo más pegadas unas a otras y metiéndose mano por debajo de la mesa. Bella ya sentía esa sensación en su vientre bajo y el glande de Jacob se estaba humedeciendo así que decidieron irse a la habitación de Bella inmediatamente. Nada tan excitante como meterse mano en público, pensó Bella.

…

Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente en una nube. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había corrido y en qué lugares la noche anterior lo habían hecho. Nunca había tenido un trío y era de las mejores cosas que había probado en su vida. Se levantó, se puso una bata de seda y sin hacer ruido se acercó al salón de la pequeña suite donde se encontró a sus chicos riendo animadamente.

\- Bueno días chicos. ¿No estáis cansados? – preguntó Bella jugando con su bata de seda

\- De ver a esta preciosidad seguro que no – dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie. Bella pudo ver que estaba muy duro y se relamió los labios.

Bella, sin decir nada, se acercó y se llevó el miembro a su boca. Mientras Mike se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente. Continuaron así hasta que Bella se despojó de su bata de seda y se colocó boca arriba en el suelo. Los chicos siguieron masturbándose hasta que se corrieron sobre la chica.

Bella se puso en cuatro sobre la cama y recibió doble penetración por parte de los chicos mientras ella tocaba su clítoris y los tres se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Se tumbaron sobre la mullida cama, jadeando. Se quedaron allí mientras Bella se levantó para ir al baño y cuando volvió se los encontró dándose placer mutuamente.

Fue lo más caliente que había visto en su vida y rápidamente buscó en su maleta su dildo rosa, lo encendió y lo llevó al clítoris. Se sentó en el suelo y veía a los chicos masturbándose mutuamente hasta que llegó al orgasmo casi chillando. Mike le indicó que se acercara a ellos y arrodillándose les masturbó y se corrieron sobre su cuello y mientras la semilla de ellos corría por su cuerpo volvió a notarse caliente de nuevo. "Beneficios de ser multiorgásmica" pensó.

Mientras se secaba después de una ducha, escuchó a los chicos intercambiar sus números para quedar ellos y pensó que los tríos eran lo mejor que se podía haber inventado. Miró su móvil y releyó el mensaje de Edward y la contestación de ella. Volvió a hablarle.

_Te espero a las 21:00 en la puerta de mi suite, que ya sabes dónde es. Daremos un paseo, cenaremos y lo que surja. Ponte guapo. Parece algo imposible porque ya eres guapísimo de por sí pero intenta superarte._

_Bella ;) _

Despidió a los chicos con besos apasionados y tuvieron que parar o si no acabarían con otra ronda de sexo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y decidió qué se pondría hoy. Decidió que usaría el traje rojo que Kevin (su primer "follamigo") dijo que la hacía ver como una belleza, pintó sus labios rojos, su tanga negro de encaje y sus tacones negros de aguja.

Después de comer, se colocó su bikini verde de flores y bajó a la piscina para darse un baño. Se tumbó en una de las hamacas y disfrutó del sol. Al rato, notó sobre ella la mirada de alguien. Bella no era vanidosa ni nada por el estilo pero recibir las miradas de otras personas le gustaba. Cayó en la cuenta que era una chica menuda con el pelo teñido de morado y un bikini que hacía juego con su pelo. La vigiló hasta que la chica le hizo señas y Bella fue tras de ella y se juntaron en el ascensor.

\- Hola ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? – dijo la chica mirando de arriba abajo a Bella.

\- Soy Isabella ¿y tú? – preguntó Bella. _Hay que reconocer que la chica está muy buena._ Pensó.

\- Me llamo Emma – dijo y le dio a Bella un beso en cada mejilla – Eres muy guapa chica ¿tienes pareja? No me gusta meterme en medio de nadie.

\- No, tranquila, no tengo pareja – le aseguró Bella. – No suelo ser de royos de un momento pero me siento libre hoy. Acabo de tener toda la noche un trío con dos bisexuales.

La chica le miró como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ella le relató más detalles sobre la noche a petición de la chica hasta que el ascensor se paró en la planta 7 y llegaron a la pequeña habitación de la chica. Ambas se miraron sin saber qué hacer. La chica nerviosa y Bella en blanco, porque nunca había estado con ninguna chica. Alguna que otra vez había visto porno lésbico pero eso no le daba experiencia ninguna.

La chica tomó a Bella de la mano y se sentaron en la cama. La chica comenzó a besar el cuello de Bella y ésta se dejó caer en la cama buscando el clítoris de la chica la cual gimió en el lóbulo de Bella y eso la puso a mil. La chica se subió encima de Bella, empezó a rozar su sexo por encima de la tela con el de Bella, y ésta casi se corre de ver la escena. El roce subió de velocidad hasta que ambas se corrieron gritando en la boca de la otra ya que se estaban besando.

La chica cayó sobre la cama jadeante. Cuando recuperaron la voz, habló.

\- Um… Be-Bella… Me gustaría preguntar si… si tú… - tartamudeó.

Bella la besó suavemente en los labios para calmarla.

\- Simplemente suéltalo – le dijo

\- Vale. ¿Te va el royo de dominante y sumisa? – preguntó

Bella soltó una risita.

\- ¿Fan de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey? – la chica se encogió de hombros. – está bien. No tengo problema en experimentar.

Al momento, recibió una nalgada de la chica que la encendió de nuevo. Le indicó que se pusiera en cuatro y al momento sitió un dedo invasor en su vagina que entraba y salía a velocidad de vértigo. Ella giró su cuerpo y mordió los pezones de la chica. Acató las órdenes de Emma hasta llegar al orgasmo y luego dio sexo oral a la chica hasta que ella gritó su nombre y se derrumbó en la cama.

Viendo la hora, se despidió de Emma con un abrazo y un beso. Subió a su habitación. La noche con Edward prometía.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Volví antes de lo esperado! ¡Tuve un golpe de inspiración!

Dejen review please

Besitos :D


	4. NOTA IMPORTANTE

HOLAAAAAAAAA *sale detrás de su pila de apuntes de la universidad*

¡Feliz año a todos/todas!

Sé que os tengo abandonados/as y no tengo perdón de Dios… pero os traigo un OS recién salido del horno!

Se llama Serendipity: ¿crees en el destino?

s/11719406/1/Serendipity-Crees-en-el-destino

Si dejan review tendrán un epílogo ;)

También pueden pasarse por mis historias.

Y por último un favor: sé que tengo una historia inconclusa, pero me he quedado sin inspiración. Acepto consejos y sugerencias si no no sé si la borraré de FF, porque no sé cómo continuarla.

Saludos y hasta la próxima


End file.
